brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Plagiarism/Quiz
Questions 1) On its own, which of the following is most likely an example of plagiarism? A) Consulting an online resource when you write a research paper. B) Putting a quote from a magazine article in an essay. C) Forgetting to put quotation marks around a quote. D) Paraphrasing the author of a published book. Correct Answer: Forgetting to put quotation marks around a quote. 2) Why is plagiarism similar to fraud? Choose the best answer. A) Because you're not paying to use a source's ideas or words B) Because you're passing off a source's ideas or words as your own C) Because you're making money off of a source's ideas or words D) Because plagiarism wastes your teacher's valuable time Correct Answer: Because you're passing off a source's ideas or words as your own 3) In school, what is the punishment for plagiarism? A) You receive an "F" on the assignment B) You receive a failing grade in the class C) You get expelled from school D) It depends on the teacher and school Correct Answer: It depends on the teacher and school 4) Which of the following is a verbatim repetition of the sentence, "The cat jumped over the lazy brown fox?" A) The cat said it "jumped over the lazy brown fox" B) The lazy fox was leapt over by the cat C) The cat jumped over the lazy brown fox D) According to the lazy brown fox, the cat jumped over him Correct Answer: The cat jumped over the lazy brown fox 5) How are endnotes different from footnotes? A) They only list the name of the original author B) They list sources in a different place C) They are only used in books D) They are not universally accepted Correct Answer: They list sources in a different place 6) To find out whether a specific source was used in a research paper, the reader should consult the: A) Table of contents B) Introduction C) Bibliography D) Conclusion Correct Answer: Bibliography 7) How does attribution for online sources compare to attribution for offline sources? A) The same rules apply for both B) Attribution is optional for online sources C) Online sources require more detail D) Offline sources are more commonly used Correct Answer: The same rules apply for both 8) What can you conclude from the fact that people often plagiarize without meaning to? A) Plagiarism is not a serious offense B) The rules about plagiarism are far too strict C) Most teachers aren't aware of what plagiarism is D) Plagiarism is not always obvious Correct Answer: Plagiarism is not always obvious 9) Why is paraphrasing not a guaranteed way to avoid plagiarism? A) Paraphrasing often changes the original idea B) Even restated ideas need to be properly attributed C) Some ideas are not easily paraphrased D) Paraphrased sentences are identical to the originals Correct Answer: Even restated ideas need to be properly attributed 10) Plagiarizing is like cheating yourself because: A) You'll probably get kicked out of school B) You'll most likely get caught and receive a failing grade C) It's a synonym for "cheating" D) You'll lose the chance to practice your writing skills Correct Answer: You'll lose the chance to practice your writing skills Category:BrainPOP Quizzes